Unexpected
by Evil-sick-cow
Summary: Christie is given a new mission: terminate Famous Douglas' daughter. But what happens if... (Rating has gone up! XD) [shoujo-ai, Yuri]
1. chapter1

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer : You know very well I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Author Note: This fanfic will contain shoujo-ai/yuri If you're not comfortable with that, then fuck off. XD  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Donavan threw the white haired woman a picture.  
  
"Do you know this girl?" He asked, litting up a cigar.  
  
"She's an opera singer." Christie said mechanicly, as she studided the picture of a blond girl that was about 16. She then let her eyes drift to the date at witch it was took.  
  
'That was five years ago.' She thought. To tell the truth, she didn't remembered the name of the girl nor the last time she had heard of her. Then again, she never watched TV and rarely read magasines.  
  
"Officialy she's just the daughter of that famous opera singer that was murdered on a concert. You probably now about the event."  
  
Christie nodded.  
  
"Behind it, there's a truth little people knows about. The girl is Famous Douglas' illegitimate daughter with his mistress." Christie knew exactly what that meant and understood imediatly why Donavan wanted to... terminate the girl.  
  
'Girl is not the word to use anymore. She's probably around twenty, by now.' She thought, correcting herself.  
  
"She's his only living relative and, because of that, she has the right to claim my place whenever she wants. I want you to keep an eye on her." He added, even though he knew that piece of information wasn't essencial.  
  
The brit was sitting comfortably in her chair, listening to Donavan's explanations on her next mission. Though it was more important, it promised to be as boring as any other: get to the soon to be victim by becoming one his/her servant, gain his/her trust and then, kill. But what the man standing in front of her was about to say would completely change her opinon.  
  
"You have to be careful, though. Helena is not to be taken lightly."  
  
Christie shot him an intrigued look.  
  
"She almost won the last Dead or Alive tournament with her Pi Qua Quan fighting style. She is to enter the next tournament and you too."  
  
From what Donavan was saying, that girl was something else. It was getting a little more exciting than expected. For once, she could have a good fight or some kind of struggle, at least.  
  
"Here's a file on what you should know about her." He said, handing her the said file. "Now, leave." He waved her off.  
  
***  
  
Christie entered her room exausted. It was two in the morning, now. When she came back earlier, she had decided to go for a walk that lasted more than she thought it would, not to mention the rain....  
  
As she stripped, she noticed the file she left on her bed and remembered she didn't even took a look at it. Deciding she might as well do it now, she sat on her bed and proceeded to read the short paragraphs about Helena's life, occupations and fighting style. The all was joined by a picture that left her breathless. The 16 years old girl had become what was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in just 5 little years; long blond hair, pale skin, emrald eyes, curvy body, long legs, etc.. She looked so fragile, Christie almost refused to believe that she was one of the top martial artists. Bracing herself, she smiled. At least, she had a valuable opponent.  
  
Studing the picture, Christie slowly fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, the brit was standing in front of a huge door witch was suposed to lead to Helena's room. She came last morning at the -house-, witch could also be described as a castle, to get a job as Helena's servant and had been hiered. A young woman led her to the door and told her to knok when she was ready to talk to the Frenchwoman.  
  
The woman started giggling.  
  
"What is it?" Christie asked, puzzeled.  
  
She composed herself and cleared her throat.  
  
"Lady Helena is a flirt, Miss. Though I personaly think she dosen't do it on purpose, you see, her being pretty and all, she probably can't help it... So... Please don't be er... freaked, if she hum... 'put moves on you', that usually is a good sign 'cause it means she likes you."  
  
She looked at Christie, studying the beautiful face of the british woman. "She'll probably...hum...flirt alot." And she giggled again, leaving.  
  
Christie shook her head 'I hope I can kill her soon'. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door.  
  
After a long pause she was finally answered. "Come in." Helena said lazyly.  
  
Christie pushed the heavy door and entered, taking in the sight of the other woman sitting by the gigantic window, in a night grown so very thin, the curves of her beautiful body were perfectly visible. She was even more breathtaking in real than on picture.  
  
Helena stared at the albinos, surprised. She was told a woman had just been hiered and wanted to, at least, meet her, and was caught off guard by those eyes... purple with an undescripable intensity... so deep. The blonde found herself staring in those captivating eyes for a time she estimated too long and looked away, a little embarrassed. She got up and walked to meet the white haired woman, extandig her hand.  
  
"Hi, you must be Christie." She said in a tone a little too luscious as she shook her hand.  
  
Christie, who had been frozen on place, captivated by the sight of beauty in front of her, mentally slapped herself. 'Take a hold of yourself! You're here to meet your prey, damnit!' She told herself. As she came back to reality, she nodded graciously. "Pleased to meet you, Madam."  
  
Helena smiled as she lead Christie to another chair by the window. "Please call me Helena." She said, sitting back on her chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Christie asked as casually as she could. She was nervous for the first time in years and wondered why.  
  
'Probably because of what the girl said. If she dosen't flirt, she doesn't like me. She doesn't like me, I got more chances of being fiered. I get fiered, I'm done because Donavan won't like it in the very least.' She reasonned.  
  
"Yes." Helena said as she observed Christie.  
  
"...." She waited for the Frenchwoman to say something, but the blond seemed to be too absorbed in staring at her. "... Can I do something for you?" She questionned politely.  
  
"Why, yes." She answered still smiling, her chin resting in her hands.  
  
Christie waited for Helena to continue, but it seemed like she wasn't about to do it. "Would you tell me what it is?"  
  
She had alot of difficulty to keep her cold and expressionless face. 'Stay calm.' She repeated herself. The situation was really becoming unnerving.  
  
"I would like you to stay with me and talk. I could use compagnie and I would like to know you a little, since you're going to work here." She stared dreamily at Christie, who was incredibly stressed and strangely uncomfortable by now. The silence was broken only moments later as Helena got up again to observe the white hair closely.  
  
"Is that your real hair color?" She asked, taking a strand of hair between her fingers.  
  
Christie, who now had a _great_ view on Helena's chest, gulped and unexpectedly, she blushed. 'What's with me, today?' She asked herself as she managed to answer a small "yes.".  
  
Helena backed away, noticing how uncomfortable Christie was and sighed. "You don't wanna stay with me, do you? You can go..." She sat back in her chair, aparently very dissapointed and turned back to the window.  
  
Christie, shook her head. "No, Madam. I'm just nervous." She said as she asked herself again why she was, Helena clearly was flirting with her, so it was going to be all right....  
  
"Helena." Was the answer the blonde gave her. Christie frowned. "How old are you?" She asked as if it was a clear explanation to her previous answer.  
  
"24."  
  
"You're older than me." she grinned. "So don't call me like that..... Madam..." She made a face. "Helena is ok."  
  
Christie nodded, understanding.  
  
"Do you speak french?" She asked eagerly, changing completly the subject.  
  
"Er..."  
  
*****  
  
Maybe to be continued.  
  
Author note: tell me if you liked it. ^___^ 


	2. chapter2

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, heh.  
  
Author Note: I like using french when Helena's talking so don't ask. __ (btw, Forsaken JL, I'm a girl too... ^o^ )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Helena and Christie sat there, talking for hours. Actually, Helena did most of the talking and, at first, almost forced the answers out of her new 'friend', but as the time passed, Christie was more spontaneous.  
  
Everything has an end, though, and their conversation ended when the servant who talked with the albinos earlier, Julianna, knocked at the door.  
  
"Lady Helena? You have a guest." She said as she poked her head in. "Do I lead her here or shall I make her wait?"  
  
Helena's eyes widened. "Oh, mon Dieu!!!! Lei Fang!!! J'avais complètement oublié!!!" She said hitting her head with her hand.  
  
(AN: "Oh, my God!!!! Lei Fang!!! I've completly forgotten!!!")  
  
Christie's face remained of ice even if she was clueless. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Helena smiled sheepishly at the white haired woman. "So sorry... Lei Fang was supposed to come over to visit... We'll have to finish our talk another time." She apologized. "Julianna, tell her to come over here." She smiled sweetly at the young woman who nodded and closed the door.  
  
Christie examined Helena.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, feeling the albinos' eyes on her.  
  
"You're gonna receive her dressed like this." She asked, expressionless.  
  
Helena looked at herself.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I need to get changed!!" She yelped as she ran to her closet. "Oh! What should I wear! What should I wear?" She questionned herself, searching her closet.  
  
The white haired woman looked over at the blond who was fussing around as if she was crazy.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. "Christie!!" She called, causing the woman to jump. "You choose!!!"  
  
"I, hu--"  
  
"Ferme la et choisis." She ordered, a little panicked.  
  
(AN : "Shut up and choose.")  
  
Christie nodded and got to her buisness. Meanwhile, Helena rushed to a cabinet and retrieved lace undergarments. She slipped off her night grown, totaly oblivious to the fact that she was now completely naked in front of a woman she had known for only a few hours, and put on her underwere and bra.  
  
"Have you chosen yet?" She asked, coming over to see what the other woman had picked.  
  
Christie, who had been observing the blond all along, randomly chose a simple black dress and handed it to Helena. "Is this one alright?"  
  
The Frenchwoman aquiesced and proceeded to put on the garnment . "Can you zip it up?" She turned her back to Christie.  
  
Helena waited for her friend to do her task and, as she did it, the blond felt herself being squeezed by the dress at chest level. "Mes seins sont trop gros." She stated.  
  
(AN: "My breasts are too big.")  
  
Christie nearly chocked at the sudden revelation.  
  
"They are!!" She insisted. "I haven't weared this dress for two years now. My breasts became too large, you're gonna have to choose another dress." She defended herself, pointing to the closet.  
  
Christie stared at the breasts Helena claimed to be too large and sighed. "Then, how about this one?" She picked red one.  
  
"Perfect" She beamed, trying to undo the zipper in order to slip off the black dress. "It's stuck." she groaned.  
  
"Let me help." The white haired woman offered. "It's really stuck..." As she tried to undo the damned zipper, Lei Fang entered unknown to the two of them.  
  
"Try harder, we need to get me out of that dress and fast." Helena hurried her.  
  
Lei Fang cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
The blond stared at her, then at Christie who managed to unzip the dress.  
  
Christie looked at Lei Fang, then at the zipper she just undid, then at Helena.  
  
The Frenchwoman sprang away from the brit who remained unexpressive.  
  
"Non!! non, non!! She was just helping me remove my dress!" Helena stamerred.  
  
"I saw that..." Lei Fang crossed her arms.  
  
Helena slapped her forheadhead with her palm. Christie sighted "She wanted to change her dress but her zipper was stuck." She explained.  
  
Lei Fang raised her eyebrows. "And who're you?"  
  
"My name is Christie, pleased to meet you, Lady Lei Fang." She bowed.  
  
Helena gave her a little slap on the butt and Christie immediatly sprang up a little blush spreading across her cheeks. 'Geez, what's wrong with me? Maybe I have a fever?' She thought, her face unreadble. She saw Lei Fang scowl at the gesture.  
  
"She's working here from now on." The blond grinned.  
  
"Oh." Lei Fang tried her best fake smile. "Nice to meet you." She glared at Christie and walked to hug Helena. "I missed you, why did you have to come and live here?" She asked her.  
  
"First, France is my country... second, you should've came yourself more often!" Helena uncomfortably smiled, patting Lei Fang's head, who hugged her again. "Now let me put on another dress."  
  
"Right" Lei Fang answered, releasing the blond, blushing.  
  
Helena made her way to the walk-in closet and began changing.  
  
Christie, who had been observing the scene with growing interest, decied it might be the time for her to go. "Lady Helena? I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said casually.  
  
"Ok!" Helena answered from the depths of the closet.  
  
'Why is she ashamed to change in front of Lei Fang?' She asked herself but quickly shruggered it off. As she exited she felt the chinise throw her one last glare. 'And what's wrong with her?'  
  
***  
  
Downstairs Christie met up with Julianna.  
  
"How did it go??" The young woman asked her excitedly.  
  
"Huh?" Christe gave her a puzzeled look.  
  
"With Helena?" The redhead was almost bouncing by now.  
  
"Oh, huh.... good I suppose..." She answered vaguely. The something came to her mind. "Could I ask you something?" She said as they walked to the kitchen to retrieve some tea for Helena.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." The little woman answered happily as she began preparing the water.  
  
"Is there something between Lei Fang and Helena? I mean... did they have an affair or something?" Christie got some cups out of an old cabinet.  
  
"Or something..." Julianna sighed, turning to glance at the albinos who raised an eyebrow. "Lei Fang took Helena's flirting a little too seriously, I'm afraid." The water was now boiling and she poured it in a tea pot. "She told her she loved her, but Helena rejected her, saying she loved only men. But I doubt that's true. " She winked at Christie. "Anyway, they stayed good friends, but I think Lei Fang still likes her a little too much." She finished, setting everything on a large silver plate.  
  
"I'm sure she does." The brit muttered.  
  
"Huh? Why? Did I miss something?" Julianna asked eagerly. "Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!!"  
  
As they climbed up the stairs, Christie started to relate the events in detail.  
  
****  
  
Julianna passed the plate to Christie and bounced down the stairs, signing 'I'm a little tea pot' with her childish voice.  
  
The brit shook her head the same way she did earlier. 'Some people never grow up...' She thought watching the small redhead. "Lady Helena, can I come in?"  
  
"Go ahead." Was the cherfull answer.  
  
The albinos entered and walked to set down the plate on the table next to them. Lei Fang, who was sitting in the same chair Christie was earlier, openly scowled at her. Helena, on the other hand, smiled warmly.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us, Dear?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Thank you, but I have chores to complete." Christie politely refused after acknowledging Lei Fang's expression.  
  
"Very well." Helena said a little dispapointed as she poured some tea for her guest and herself.  
  
Christie bowed and retiered herself.  
  
The blond turned to her friend, handing her a cup. "She's nice, isn't she?" Helena asked.  
  
Lei Fang clenched her theet, she had noticed the bond between the two women. "Indeed." She forced herself to answer calmly.  
  
****  
  
Maybe to be continued  
  
Author Note: I'd apreciate more reviews... ^___^ 


	3. chapter3

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: huf...  
  
Author note: Hurray for mental kicks. I should set myself deadlines... really.  
  
"Deadlines are good. Deadlines make you strong. Deadlines give you periodic kick in the ass and panic attacks. Deadlines help you feel superior when you meet it, or defiant when you slip. Deadlines inspire you to be creative in passing blame and coming up with excuses. Deadline is the tenth Muse." I know I read that on the shoujo-ai forum, but I can't remember who said it.... sorry. But whoever you are, you're the eleventh muse. ;)  
  
After this, I'm going to bed. It's 4am and I got school tomorow... well today... well... ugh. Please don't kill me for late updates or bad english... I'm already dying from a lack of sleep anyway... haven't sleeped last night... it's been *looks at her watch* 41 hours since I last slept... shit. Anybody got some trick to cure insomnia?  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
It had been three days since she started working for Helena and Christie was now completely settled in her new room, witch was, of course, right next to the blond's, just in case she needed something.  
  
The alibinos was starting to get used to her new routine and surpisingly wasn't annoyed anymore by Julianna's 24/7 hyper state. She was even begining to find it quite amusing. As she was preparing the breakfeast, the redhead bounced in siging about her love for birds and bunnies in an opera- like maner. She twirled around Christie once, then around the table and executed a grand finale, witch she royaly screwed up and ended up flat on the floor. Christie chuckled quietly and extended her hand to the small woman. The redhead grinned, for it was the first time Christie was kind enough to help her get up.  
  
"You'll get it right next time." She smiled. Julianna took the offered hand, but as she stood up, Christie noticed the strenght in the small hand... too much strenght for a normal person.  
  
"Why do I always miss that part?" She whined as she dusted herself.  
  
"Who knows?" She shruggred lightly, returning to the making of the meal. 'She's strong.' Christie thought as she cooked. 'Something's wrong with her... And it took three fucking days for me to notice.. damnit!! I need to focus!! I've let my guard down even if this castle's overflowing with martial artists!!'  
  
"What's the matter?" Julianna asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?" She answered casualy, proceding in filling Helena's plate with almost anything you could think of eating in the morning.  
  
"I know you're one to use the ancestrial art of facial control, but usually you're not _that_ expressionless. I can tell something's bothering you." She said knowingly, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "What did I do?"  
  
'What?!?! She already got my supremly blank face figured out??!?!' Christie cringed. She sighed, considering what she was about to say. "Are you one of Helena's 'undercover' bodyguards?" She finally asked, suspiciouly.  
  
"No.... why?" The little woman eyed her with equal suspicion, still not moving.  
  
Christie adopted the same position, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "Because you're obviously a martial artist."  
  
Julianna's face fell. "How do you know?" She backed away.  
  
"The strenght in your hands." She pointed Julianna's left hand.  
  
"That's it? You found out because of that?!" Her eyes were suddenly very wide. "Where did you learned to tell so easily??" She beamed.  
  
Christie shrugged again. Julianna still didn't seemed like a threat, plus she really didn't wanted to blow up her cover so soon. "....... So, witch art do you practice?" She dodged the redhead's question.  
  
"Pi Qua Quan." Julianna smiled. "Lady Helena's teaching me." Suddenly, she grinned from ear to ear as an idea crossed her mind. "You could practice with us!"  
  
The albinos was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "What?!"  
  
"Yea!" She squealed. "You know, training sessions! We do that often before the supper." She explained. "And since it seems like you have some interest in martial arts...."  
  
Thinking about it, the idea of training with Helena was more and more appealing; when comes the time when she'll have to fight the blond, she'd have the advantage of knowing all of her oppenent's possibilities. And the thought of watching a sweaty Helena execute series of deadly moves helped her to make up her mind. "Uh... Yeah.... I... always wanted to be able to..... fight........ like the masters...." She lied, being already a master herself. She picked up the tray and was about to go upstairs when Julianna stoped her.  
  
"You haven't answered me yet.... " Julianna said as she filled another plate for Lei-Fang.  
  
She glanced at the redhead. "I .... have friends who thaught me basics."  
  
The small woman was left alone. "Wait!!! I forgot to tell you!!!" But Christie didn't hear her. "BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU WAKE LADY HELENA!!!! " She yelled, hoping the other woman heard this last statement.  
  
**********  
  
Upstairs, Christie entered Helena's room to find that the blond was still asleep. She came next to the bed and set the tray down. Then she got to the curains and flew them open. "Lady Helena! It's time to wake up!!"  
  
Helena didn't flinched.  
  
Christie frowned. "Lady Helena!!" she almost yelled.  
  
Not even the slightest move.  
  
The albinos came up to the bed. "Lady Helena?" She asked. Still no answer. Christie paused a moment to gaze at the sleeping beauty 'So defenceless.... to think that I could snap her neck right now... ' She thought.  
  
"Lady Helena?" She asked again as she was about to touch the woman's shoulder. But just before she could reach her, Helena grabed her hand and in one swift move, Christie flew all the way over the bed, to the other side of it. Fortunatly, she managed to land on her feets. "What the -- ??" She tensed, ready to fight.  
  
Helena looked around, confused and obviously still half asleep. "Huh??" Then she saw Christie and her eyes widened. "Merde! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!" She said as she got up to meet the stuned woman. (AN: she just said Shit... I shouldn't make her swear... She's too sophisticated for that... oh fuck it.)  
  
"What was that for?" Christie asked, surprise evident in her face and voice.  
  
Helena rubbed the back of her neck. "Well.... since there were several attempts to assassinate me well.... I became a little defensive...." she grinned sheephishly. "You know... my instincts and reflexes kick in before I really wake up..."  
  
Christie took a mental note not to try and kill the blond in her sleep.  
  
"mmm... what smells so nice?" Helena said as she sniffed the air, changing completely and totaly the subject.  
  
"Er..." The British woman pointed to the plates on the night table.  
  
"Oooo!!!" Helena walked to her bed and sat down. "It's the first time you cooked my meal!" She said as she dug in. "And it's delicious!!" She added, happily muching on a home-made wapple.  
  
"Thank you." Christie smiled as Helena ate. "There's something I'd like to ask you, if you may."  
  
Helena looked up at the woman standing right in front of her. "Hum?"  
  
The albinos closed her eyes and sighed. "Julianna told me you train together...."  
  
"Hum." She nodded, still eagerly eating her breakfast.  
  
"... Well, I was wondering if I could...."  
  
Helena stopped eating.  
  
"... train with you too?" Christie was now very interrested in the beautiful red carpet that lay on the floor. 'Why is this damn so hard to ask?' She cursed inwardly.  
  
The blond claped her hands together as a huge smile spread across her features. "You'd really want to?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to." She answered, eyes still resting on the carpet.  
  
Helena giggled. "You're so cute when you're blushing!"  
  
Christie's head shot up. "I am not!"  
  
Helena stood up. "Yes, you are!" She approached the white haired woman with a dangerously playful smile.  
  
Christie steped back, now a little afraid of the other woman. "I am not!" Yet, she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
Helena smiled like mad, still advancing. "Yes, yes, you are!"  
  
Christie steped back once again, ready to run, if needed, but it was to late. The blond leaped and they fell to the floor, the albinos was caught in a fierce hug. "Sooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!"  
  
"Argh!?" Christie struggled to get free, but it was no use, Helena wouldn't let her go. She calmed herself and took in the present situation. The most beautiful woman she had ever met lied on top of her, almost naked and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. By now, it seemed the blond had calmed down, Christie noticed. Then, something came to her... she heard Helena sniff. 'Is she smelling my hair??!' She blushed violently, but still didn't move.  
  
Finally, Helena lifted herself up, just barely enough to look in Christie's eyes. She smiled, and got up. 'She was blushing?'  
  
"Sorry..." The blond offered as the British woman got up too. "I tend to get a little... overexited... when I'm with--"  
  
Helena was cut off by none other than Lei Fang. "Good morning!!"  
  
Helena cleared her throat and quicky glanced at Christie with desperate eyes, before turning to Lei Fang with a smile. "Hi, honey."  
  
Christie bowed and made her way to the door, leaving both of them alone.  
  
*****  
  
now, hate me. Cause I _know_ I'm probably not gonna update for a while. 


	4. author note read if you want info on the...

Now now. The last time I wrote anything for this fic was a long time ago... so I'm thinking of reediting it all , You see, my English improved and well... since I feel that I need to do my best, I can't let this fic out like this. I'll re-write it and in a few weeks it'll be all better. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it, I'll try and add more action as some of you asked ;)  
  
Oh and one more thing, I feel like I need to answer to a review:  
  
Disgruntled Reader 2004-07-19  
You have all of the character's portrayals entirely incorrect. Frankly, I think you should stick to writing about things you might have more knowledge about as opposed to that of whish you have only a minimal understanding of. Furthermore, I think you should stick to writing in your native tongue of Japanese or whatever it is. Your French is pretty good in the bits when Helena is participating in the dialog but otherwise your English is pretty well pathetic and rather elementary. Believe me when I say that I know what I'm talking about. I'm a professional and published author.   
  
Okay now first, at the time, I didn't own the DoA3 or DoAX games, I rented it a couple of times and that's it, so excuse my different interpretation of the characters, will you? Second, my native tongue is French and I was 16 FOR CHRIST'S SAKE when I wrote this, Mr. professional and published author. Now do you think that as a 16 years old French girl you really would've done better? Thanks for the total bashing and blasting but I've seen fics far more sucky than this one. 


	5. chapter4

I'm not dead! Well not yet anyways, as long as I got some readers I will live! (this is the part where I cry)

My my… thanks to you all for your reviews, I appreciate very much the encouragements. About DoA Ultimate… I finally finished the game! XD I can't believe there are 31 pages to the cg (drools)

Anyways. hope you enjoy this, it took me a huge kick in the butt (once again) to write this.

Unexpected chapter4

Christie was standing in the middle of a huge gym, stretching and waiting for Helena to show up. Julianna was bouncing around her, as usual, babbling about this and that. Christie had stopped paying attention for fifteen minutes now. Finally, Helena entered, dressed with sports pants her usual shade of red and a white tank top that was hugging her chest. Christie stared. And stared more. Then she felt a pair of eyes like burning through her and noticed Lei Fang.

The younger girl grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "What are you playing at?" She almost growled.

"Whatever are you talking about, lady Lei Fang?" Christie kept her tone polite and posed.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you stare at her." Lei Fang squeezed her arm harder.

'She's strong' The albino cringed. "I really don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled, trying very hard not to fight Lei Fang off. Usually, Christie wasn't the kind of person you could maltreat without getting horrible pain in return. But she wouldn't blow her cover for something that stupid.

"Is something the matter?" Helena interrupted with her soft yet commanding voice.

"We're both fine, thank you." Lei Fang answered with an innocent smile.

"Let us begin then." The blond smiled back at her and looked over at Christie. "You know a little about the arts, is that right?" Christie nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Helena had shown her the basic moves and some of the simple bokuho combos. Since Christie's She Quan is based on the same principle than the Pi Qua Quan; a relaxed stance where you need to contract your muscles only at the climax of the attack; it was very easy to assimilate. As a matter of fact, she had already surpassed Julianna's level. 

"Renken-Kikyaku" Helena stated, bringing Christie's full attention back to her. The blonde, already in the bokuho stance executed a punch, punch kick combo and ended back in bokuho. (AN: during bokuho, forward, punch punck kick if you wanna take a look in the game :P) Christie whistled. Helena stood back up "well?"

"well?" Christie repeated.

"aren't you trying it?" Helena smiled, breathing a little hard because of the past hour of exercise.

Christie took the fighting stance and a deep breath 'It's probably a lot harder than it looks like' She mentally prepared herself and tried the combo. She successfully threw the punches, the kick was a little hard to perform but she managed it pretty well only… she couldn't make it in falling back to the bokuho position and as a reflex she ended in a She Quan position…

"What's that?" Helena was intrigued.

"I wasn't able to end the combo properly" She quickly stood back and looked at her watch then at the small red head next to her. "we should go prepare the supper."

"Aww… Already?" She whined, whipping the sweat from her brow.

Christie sighed at the display of childishness. "Yes already."

Julianna grumbled as she headed to her room to take a shower. Lei Fang raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as Christie just rolled her eyes and followed her out of the gym. Helena simply laughed quietly at the scene and went over to her guest.

"Let's go too, Honey." She rested a hand on her shoulder.

Lei Fang turned to her. "Before that…" She took the blonde's hand in hers, squeezed it a little and released it. "…shall we dance?" Then she took up a fighting stance.

Helena closed her eyes. "As you wish." She also got ready to fight.

They both observed each other, not in a way two opponents try to find an opening in the other's stance, but rather in a serene way. Their peaceful eyes met in an understanding that they would not hurt the other as they were sparring.

Lei Fang was the first one to move (well aside from the fact that her stance requires hypnotic movements of the arms). She ran to her and attempted a spinning air kick. Before her foot could meet the back of Helena's head, the blonde grabbed it and twisted her whole leg, making her fly a few meters from her. Lei Fang somehow managed not to un-ceremonially crash on the floor as she landed on her feet, mentally thanking the controlled violence of the counter.

She ran back to her opponent and tried a sweeping kick this time. Helena, having expected another high attack, was caught off guard and lost balance. She caught herself with her hand and got back on her feet with a graceful flip. They continued like that, loosing all notion of time.

* * *

After she finished with her shower and put her uniform back on, Christie was heading to the kitchen. She passed in front of the gym and, hearing noise, took a peek inside. Helena and Lei Fang were fighting. But it seemed like a choreography. Like every single one of their moves had been pre-examined, pre-written to fit perfectly into this composition. Both of their movements were elegant, their blows almost never landed, as the other always found a creative way to doge or counter it. Christie was stunned by the beauty of it all. She may not like Lei Fang all that much, but she had to admit that this was amazing. And Helena… 'Oh god.' Christie watched her move. She was all grace and style. She was fluid, brilliant, breathtaking. She watched the fight to the very end not getting bored for a split second. 

Both women were now out of breath. Lei Fang, who was resting in a kung fu stance, smiled. "Tiered already?"

Helena smiled back as she observed her, still on her guard, from her low bokuho position. "You seem pretty exhausted yourself, dear."

"I can dance forever if it's with you." Lei Fang kept her small smile as she looked deeply into Helena's eyes.

Helena sighed and stood back up, eyeing sadly her friend. "I told you a million times…" she began but was cut off by the Chinese girl.

"I'm not blind Helena. You know as well as I do that you're into women." Lei Fang gritted her teeth. "I saw the way you look at that British woman."

Christie held her breath. 'looks at me?'

Helena rolled her eyes. "Honey you're imagining things, you're jealous that's all."

The albino felt like she was popped out of a bubble. Then she caught herself. 'Oh god, stop lusting after her, it's not going to happen. She'll be dead in a few weeks anyways.' She still was glued to the door, curious of the outcome of the conversation.

"Stop denying!!" The brunette roared and grabbed Helena's arm rather firmly. "Why? Tell me why!"

"tell you what?" Helena had been taken aback by that sudden outburst and was admittedly a little scared.

Lei Fang took hold of her other arm and shook her a little, seemingly desperate for an answer. "Why can't you love me? What's wrong with me?"

Helena tried to free herself. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She was now a little unnerved, not begin able to pry the other girl's hands off her. "Let me go!"

As an answer Lei Fang bent over and kissed her. Helena's eyes widened and before her of the brunette knew it; Lei Fang was flat on the floor, an enraged Christie standing over her. "Don't you dare touch Lady Helena." She spat at her.

The younger girl sat up, whipping the blood that trickled down her mouth. "Who do you think you are? It's not like it's of your business" She growled and stood up.

"Arrêtez, toutes les deux…" Helena started but decided it was better to speak a language they could understand clearly. "Enough, both of you." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, thinking this over. "Pack your bags Lei Fang, you're leaving tonight." She stated quietly then looked at Christie. "You, we need to talk."

The British woman nodded at her mistress and threw the other girl a mocking glare. 'You had it coming, bitch.' She thought as she exited, content of herself at first. Then she started mentally kicking herself again. 'What's with the sudden outburst? Keep your cool Christie, it's not like anything she does is of your business.'

* * *

"What?? Really?" Julianna squealed as Christie related the events, well leaving some parts out of course. "Grah! If I could get my hands on her, she'd be sorry she ever did it!" The little redhead strangled her spoon as if it was Lei Fang's neck. 

Christie looked at her, finding the scene quite amusing. "I don't think you would've been able to make her regret it. She's way stronger than you are. Remember where she and Lady Helena met."

"Dead or Alive, I know." Julianna sighed. "I wish I was strong enough to make her pay." Then something came to her. "how were you able to knock her down?"

Christie yawned. "She had just fought Lady Helena, plus she wasn't expecting it."

"oh." The answer seemed good enough as Julianna resumed washing the dishes.

* * *

"I could've handled it myself." Helena was a little annoyed. She was looking out her giant window to the newly risen moon and the beautiful stars. 

"I'm sorry." Christie bowed as the French woman turned to look at her.

The blonde closed her eyes, seemingly deep in thought. "did you hear the whole thing?" she quietly asked, her expression had considerably softened.

"Yes." She admitted after a little pause.

"What Lei Fang said…" She began, then was apparently searching for the right words.

"I know, it's false." Christie saved her the time to look for the right words.

Helena fidgeted. "Don't take it personally, you're a very very beautiful woman… but…"

Christie smiled. "Thank you." She raised her head and searched the blond's eyes, curious to know if that was really all there was. She frowned at what she saw. "Are you alright?"

Helena shook her head no, very slowly. "I'm such a liar." She confessed, tears coming to her eyes.

At loss, the albino took a few step toward her. "What do you mean?" She carefully asked.

"Don't, please. " Helena sat on her bed. "you are dismissed." She waved tiredly.

Christie frowned once again but decided to leave it at that. She exited quietly. 'What the bloody hell was that?' She asked herself as she walked to her room.

* * *

to be continued 


	6. chapter5

I got so many ideas now, I don't think I'm gonna stop this story anytime soon, so those of you who are avid for the next chapters, don't worry ;)

Second, James, don't worry, I was going to add Ayane to the story. Only, now I felt like making her show up earlier than I had first decided it…so there she is ;)

Third, to get all the costumes at DoAU, you have to finish the story mode with the characters at hard and very hard until you got all costumes. The boys don't get more costumes after normal though. Kasumi, Ayane and lei Fang have 20 costumes, Tina 16, Helena and Hitomi (I'm not sure anymore if hitomi has more)13.. or you can just go and win all the items of the collection in survival. To get the last item, you gotta reach 50wins. Once you do that, it unlocks a special item collection. You gotta win 15 items (one for each chara). When you're done, it unlocks everything, the costumes you don't have, the cg, the booster disk for doa3, etc.

Unexpected ch5

Christie lied in her bed, looking at the picture of Helena Donavan gave her. "I'm confused now." She mumbled to herself.

"Confused about what?" A voice answered her. We could hear her unhealthy smile as she talked.

"Leave me alone." Christie only grumbled as an answer.

"I don't feel like it." The young voice was almost laughing.

"You never feel like it, these days." The albino threw the picture at the side of the bed.

She could hear a somewhat childish giggle. "I like being with you."

Christie sat up, a little unnerved, and searched her room for a shadow. "Show yourself Ayane." She could feel her but not pinpoint exactly where she was.

"Turn around." The shinobi's voice was now dangerously close and Christie could feel her body's heat.

"Stop this." She warned.

Ayane's hands sneaked around her waist. "Why? This is what you once wanted…"

"Once." Christie tore her hands off her as she stood up. "Just tell me why you're here and go."

Ayane still had her playful smile on. "What's with the sudden coldness?"

The albino crossed her arms. "What's with the sudden warmness?" She returned her question.

The shinobi lied on the bed. "I've been observing you."

"Since when stalking me is one of your hobbies?" Christie walked to a nearby chair and sat, not wanting to be in bed with the girl.

Ayane snorted as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "It was Donavan's request." Christie felt herself jump, her mind now raced with questions just as the purple haired girl expected it. "Woops, I wasn't supposed to tell you. He has trust issues you know." She grinned, watching the other woman.

"I wonder why, after what you pulled at the opera two years ago." Christie tried to keep her cool. "I still don't understand that night." She added even though she had an idea of what could've happened.

"Yet, it's me he sends to keep an eye on you." Ayane observed closely her nail, being unnervingly nonchalant.

"Like he would send Bayman…This man is as subtle as a piano falling from a building twelve stories high." The albino muttered. Ayane laughed at the image. "Donavan's not stupid, he knows you're best suited for spying as he knew he couldn't risk entrusting you with this mission a second time."

"What happened is in the past, alright?" Ayane stopped smiling. "Leaving these matter aside, something's going on in the boss' head and I don't think it'll turn out very pretty for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" There was an edge in Christie's voice. If there was something she hated above all, it had to be having someone play in her back.

"I'm gonna help you." Ayane, still lying on the bed, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, all playfulness was gone. "But I need you to do something for me in return." She seemed dead serious now.

* * *

Christie woke up with a huge headache. 'Ayane tends to have this effect on me.' She mused as she went to the bathroom to get something to ease the pain. 'I can't believe I agreed to help her…' She gulped down the pill with a cup of water. 'Surprising she of all people would want something like that tough…' She got dressed and headed to the kitchen, picked up the food and got to Helena's room. She quietly entered the room and set the plates on the usual table.

"Lady Helena." She called softly to the lump under the covers.

"dormir…" the woman mumbled from under the covers. (AN: "sleep…")

"Your food will be cold if you stay in bed." Christie noted and tugged on the covers. Helena popped her head out. "…you don't seem very well." She added as she observed her features.

Helena sighed and sat up. "I'm just… " She didn't continue as she got out of bed; of course she was wearing only a light almost see-through gown as her night wear. She stood beside the huge window, like she liked to do; looking outside as she thought about god knows what. Now bathed in sunlight, Christie could easily see the blonde's silhouette through the white cloth. She turned away, knowing she was very red at the moment. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She stated a little worried.

Christie remembered her little breakdown the night before. "What about, Lady Helena?" She'd rather act as if nothing happened.

Helena quietly sat down. "Lei Fang isn't wrong; I don't remember ever falling for a man." She turned to the British woman. "It's just… I had no other excuse to push her away. She was a good friend and I liked her a lot." She picked at her food. "But that's all. I mean… How do you explain to one of your best friends that as close as you can be… as pretty, smart, funny, kind as she is, you just don't love her?" She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What else, beside the lie about me liking men, could I tell her? I didn't want to lose her friendship." She ate a bite of her waffles, munching on it as she seemed to be thinking the situation over. "Love is so complicated…"

Christie was starting to think that Helena was more talking to herself than to her. "Have you ever been in love?" She found herself curious about this detail.

The blond tuned to her, too many emotions mixed in her eyes. "I… I don't know." The albino raised an eyebrow. "I have trouble making the difference between love and lust." She eyed the other woman's reaction.

"Why didn't you try and develop a relationship with them? At least to know what it was you were feeling…" Christie was wondering why she was talking about this with her of all people.

"Never got the chance." She sighed. "I don't think they would've wanted that kind of relationship with me."

Now Christie was curious about whom someone like Helena couldn't get. "…"

The blonde read her reaction perfectly and chuckled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Christie blushed slightly. "I didn't even say a word!"

"But it's written all over your face how curious you are, dear." She rested her head in her hand as she watched the woman in front of her.

The albino cleared her throat. "Who wouldn't be curious?" She tried to sound detached but this matter was really intriguing her.

She smiled, as she knew or at least hoped Christie would feel targeted by the next comment. "Mysterious women tend to get to me." Helena finally admitted and started eating.

As expected, Christie kept silent. Some part of her wanted to press the matter further, but she decided best not to. It was a delicate issue after all. She watched her eat for some time then remembered she had chores to do and excused herself.

* * *

When the night fell, Christie found once again she wasn't alone in her room. "I told you I'd help you, can't you leave me alone for the time being?"

"Don't worry, I will." Ayane smiled. "I just came to give you the details." She sat up from her lying position… on the ceiling.

"Can you not do that?" Christie looked up at her.

"I never understood why that bothered you." The shinobi let herself fall to the ground, landing silently on her feet.

Christie rolled her eyes. "Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you have to show off all the time."

"Shinobi, please. And I'm not showing off, I'm practicing." Ayane corrected her. "I don't wanna get rusty." She ran her fingers through her purple hair.

"Yea, well let's get this over with so you can go." Christie undid her tie, throwing it on a desk and took off her vest. She flopped down on her bed. She watched as Ayane picked up the tie, tried it on and observed her reflection in the mirror, smirking. "How long do you plan on staying, exactly?" the British woman felt she wasn't getting rid of Ayane anytime soon as she eyed the shinobi take off the tie and twirl it around. "I'm really tiered, I want to sleep." She lied on her back.

"Awww." She sat on Christie's stomach. "And I planned on staying all night" She ran her fingers on her chest.

Christie didn't flinch. "Stop playing around and get to the point." When she felt Ayane's touch was starting to have an effect on her, she slapped her hands off. "You and me, it's not gonna happen." Oh how she had dreamed of returning Ayane those words she spat at her a few years ago.

The purple haired shinobi seemed to recognize the words as she grimaced. "You're still angry for that?"

"You know, I always had this theory about you…" Then she grinned. "You only want what you can't get. Your brother, Kasumi's life, at the moment, me and for some reason, what you asked me yesterday night makes me think you now want--"

"Stop." The shinobi's eyes grew deadly cold. "Don't you dare…" She squeezed the woman's waist between her powerful thighs. "…say something like that again."

Christie clenched her teeth from the pain but held Ayane's glare. "Get off me." She was getting tiered of the younger woman.

Ayane squeezed harder before releasing her and standing up. "I heard rumors about Donavan wanting the little princess dead in the next week." She yawned, changing the subject.

'Already?' Christie frowned.

"What's with the frown? It's just a rumor." Ayane crossed her arms. "Or are you getting attached to her?" She smiled wickedly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to make the same mistake you did." Christie mocked.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "What are you fantasizing about? I never had any feelings for her."

"Really? That night at the opera… Are you saying that you didn't shot her mother on purpose?" It was Christie's turn to smile. "That **you**, you missed your shot? You, who had never missed a mark before and never missed again after that time? It was such an easy target too, a beginner would've succeeded." She stood up. "Okay, now lets say that because of some event, you could've missed. Are you saying that in the few minutes following, you didn't have time to shoot again and kill her? Hyne, you still had the whole night to do the job and you failed! I'm not gonna buy you telling me you couldn't get past the security, you're the elite of Hajin Mon."

"You have no idea what happened." Ayane whispered warningly.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Christie had always been curious about this.

Ayane sighed. "Because I made a promise." She jumped and stood on the ceiling.

"Get down." The albino was determined to know what happened.

"I'm gonna get back to you to tell you about the plan. That is if you're still up to it." She stated in a professional tone.

"Why don't you tell me now? That's why you came in the first place, isn't it?" Christie started to change to her nightwear.

"I don't feel like staying any longer." Ayane flipped and had disappeared before she hit the ground.

"How do they do that?" Christie shook her head slowly, referring to ninjas disappearing in thin air.

* * *

to be continued…. 


	7. chapter6

Note for later in the chapter: I'm presently in love with Tarja Turunen, the signer of Nightwish (well I'm in love with lotsa people, but this actually applies to the fic :P) so I kinda imagine Helena signing like her ;; the song is Ever Dream by Nightwish. You should all listen to Nightwish. NIGHTWISH OO

Unexpected 6

"Lady Helena seems different this morning." Julianna announced as she bounced in. "She looked so serene, like all her worries have vanished overnight." She twirled. "Oh my God, this woman is so dreamy." She almost had hearts in her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Julianna." Christie sarcastically answered, washing the dishes.

"Christie! I wanna marry her!" She glomped the taller woman.

"Yes, you already told me like 70 times already." Christie sighed. 'Mysterious women… Julianna don't stand a chance.' She grinned a little then saw what looked like a letter in the redhead's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter for Lady Helena, it's not written who it's from." She handed it to Christie for her to examine it.

'I know that hand writing.' She frowned, not being able to remember where she had seen it before. 'That reminds me… it's past 10am, I should have received news from Donavan.' She left the kitchen, heading to check her e-mails, forgetting to hand the envelope back to the girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Christie walked down the main hall, still very uncomfortable with the huge mansion. 'This place is huge, how am I expected to find someone before the end of the day?' As there were no new orders, she was to remain positioned here and keep her eye on Helena. For a few moments, she had been afraid that what Ayane had talked about: the assassination being scheduled this week, would be true. She wasn't ready to go back to Donavan after learning he was playing in her back. That and she had to admit, even if she hated it, she was warming up to Helena.

She looked at the letter in her hand, starting to think she should've left it to the redhead. She never did like to wander around like this. 'Where could she…' She trailed off as she heard music. She walked toward where the melody seemed to come from. The doors were wide open. At the centre of the gigantic well-lit (with the usual huge windows) room, rested a piano… which Helena was currently playing amazingly well.

'I swear, this woman has no flaws.' Christie thought to herself, as she silently entered the room and stood listening to the air. 'I didn't know she liked gothic metal.' She mused as she recognized the song to be one of the Finnish group Nightwish. (AN: yes, I do love Nightwish THAT much.) (come on, Tarja has an magnificent opera voice and the music gets under your skin, how can you not love this?)

Then Helena raised her head and saw Christie. "I didn't see you come in." She smiled and, as Julianna had noted, she did look more peaceful than before. Like she had come to terms with something that had bothered her for a while.

"It was beautiful." The albino commented and Helena's smile grew wider. "Why didn't you sing the lyrics? I hear your voice is one of the best out there."

"Oh please." Helena blushed a little. "It's embarrassing."

"Won't you sing me for me?" Christie approached her.

"Do you really want me to?" The blonde looked up at her, the ever-present smile still playing on her lips.

Christie couldn't believe how that woman was getting to her easily. "Of course I do." She leaned against the piano, waiting keenly for the song she would pick.

"Okay then…." She stretched her arms and fingers and got ready to play. "This one is for you." Helena's smile was now enigmatic. 'Here goes nothing…' She thought.

She took a deep breath and started a slow air that Christie recognized before the blond even opened her mouth. 'Ever Dream?' She was stunned by the choice Helena made.

Helena closed her eyes and sang the first lyrics.  
" Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me?"

The albino's mind raced once again. 'She's being very forward…' She gulped. Quickly however, Christie got lost in the song, entranced by the woman's voice. Something emanated from her as she chanted; Christie now understood why everyone wanted to see the blonde's recitals. There was something magnetic about her and it just became overwhelming when she sang. Helena seemed very concentrated, signing without a single flaw in her voice. It was only at one point that her eyes flew open and she looked at Christie with a disturbingly deep stare.

"Give in, give in for my touch, for my taste, for my lust." She sang with mixed emotion, holding the other woman's bemused gaze before closing her eyes once again and proceeded in finishing the song.

They both stayed silent, Helena still looking deeply concentrated and Christie left speechless by the performance and of course, the meaning of it.

Finally, she stood up and typically walked to the window. "Christie…" She turned to the horizon, the light creating a halo around her whole body. The British woman waited for her to continue but the blonde seemed to be taken with the sunset to add anything. She hugged herself and sighed. "Do you find me attractive?" Helena then suddenly asked, still looking outside.

Christie's mouth hung open. 'What kind of question is that? What the hell is she trying to pull?… Stupid, it's pretty clear what she's trying to do.' she cried internally. "Why do you ask?"

Helena's pale ocean eyes were now closely observing the other woman. "Why don't you answer?"

Christie cleared her throat. "You are gorgeous, Lady Helena, are you worried about this?"

The blonde turned back to the window, staring at the bright colours outside. "I'm not worried." She rested her hand on the cold glass of the window and kept silent a few seconds. "Sans vouloir être prétentieuse… je sais que je suis belle. Ce que je voulais savoir c'était si **toi**… tu es attirée par moi. Si tu me désires autant que moi je te désires." She smiled to herself, not really sure if Christie understood what she just said.

The albino's face was blank. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' "I'm sorry but I didn't get that." Christie said just in case she had heard wrong.

"Nothing important." Helena sighed dejectedly as she sat and resumed playing piano. There was at least one thing she was sure… Christie had got the message with the song.

"I will be preparing your bath then." She bowed and exited. Outside the room, Christie stood deep in thoughts. Her french was a little rusty but if she understood well what the blond had said... 'I don't want to boast… but I know I'm pretty. What I wanted to know was if **you**… you were attracted to me. If you lust for me as much as I do for you.' "She didn't really say that, did she?" She whispered to herself and walked to the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Helena was now relaxing in her huge bath. She smiled to herself 'One last try. If she doesn't answer to this, I'll leave her alone.' She rinsed her hair and cleared her throat. "Christie?" She called to the woman she knew was waiting by the door.

"Yes?" The albino answered fearing only one thing at the moment:

"Come here." She heard the blond call.

'Damn, last thing I need now is to see her naked' She gulped but complied. "Yes?" She entered the huge bathroom.

Helena motioned for her to come closer. "Would you wash my back?" she had turned her back to her.

Christie's heart was hammering in her chest as she took a damp cloth and started gently bathing her. As she washed her shoulders, she couldn't help but notice a detail. 'Her skin looks so soft…' Before she knew it, she was running the tip of her fingers on the pale skin, making Helena shiver slightly.

The blonde turned to look at her from the corner of the eye. Christie was shaken out of her starting reverie by the slight motion. "Sorry." She breathed.

"Don't worry about it." Helena smiled as she returned to her initial position.

She resumed washing her, going lower, touching her whenever she couldn't resist it. The albino entered some kind of trance; the touch of her perfect skin, the intoxicating flowery smell floating in the air, her beautiful bare body at the mercy of her fantasies. She took deep breaths, trying to keep focus, to stay professional but it didn't seemed to work as she had now ditched the cloth and was caressing her with her hands.

Helena bit her lip trying not to moan at what was now more than a massage. She smiled; she knew the answer at what she had asked a little earlier. "Have you ever done it with a woman?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"No" Christie answered, talking no more loudly than the blonde. She wasn't even surprised Helena would ask this.

"Have you ever wanted to?" She asked even more quietly.

"Yes" She sighed lustfully, bending over the water to kiss her neck softly.

Helena turned her head slightly to talk in her ear. "You did understand what I asked you earlier, didn't you?" She reached to caress Christie's cheek as the silver haired woman kept kissing her neck.

"Yes…" Christie admitted, wanting very badly to close the almost inexistent distance between their lips.

Helena turned to look at her, exposing her body to Christie who caught her breath. "Will you keep me company tonight?" She murmured.

'No, no, no, no, no, no!!' Christie's mind cried. "Yes…" She tried to kiss her but before their lips met the woman stood up. She stepped out of the bath and put on a bathrobe.

"Come with me." She smiled seductively at her and exited the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued…hehehe, rating going to R on the next chapter.

bwahahahaha! And remember…

NIGHTWISH!!! OO


	8. chapter7

Okay, I wrote this fast 'cause some of you were waiting for it impatiently (wink wink)

Then for the bug… I kinda know how I wanna finish it and all but for personal reasons, I'm kinda putting it on hold, sorry.

Lt. Wyoming, about Christie keeping an eye on Helena, it's not my idea, it's what's happening for real in DoA3. I just invented the part where they have some kind of relation XD

Lastly, **YuRi Shipper, UPDATE NOW OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS VERY HARD.** Readers who also read the story Make It Go Away, please review the story so YuRi Shipper finally UPDATES? And those who like my story and didn't read hers, you should, you'll probably like it ;P

Unexpected ch7

Helena entered her room, not bothering to open the lights. Christie followed her inside, knowing that she was doing a huge mistake. 'One night, just one.' She told herself as she watched Helena take off her bathrobe. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight and as Christie observed her slender body completely naked, she wondered again how she could look so fragile, so delicate and yet be one of the strongest fighters on the planet.

She took a few steps toward Christie and started unbuttoning her uniform's blouse. The albino didn't help her; she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders, searching for any sign of strength. Finally, Helena finished undoing the shirt and hauled it off Christie, who dropped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. The blond, being slightly smaller, rested her head on her shoulder and breathed her scent in. "You smell so nice." She murmured, brushing her lips against her neck.

"What do I smell?" Christie pondered, curious to know if it would portray her.

"Your odour is... it's..." The blonde inhaled, thinking her words over. "C'est doux et envoûtant… tout en donnant des frissons dans le dos. Une odeur de danger… Tu ne me feras pas mal, hum?" She added the last sentence playfully. (AN: "it's gentle/sweet and enthralling… yet it brings shivers down my back. A smell of danger… you're not going to hurt me, huh?")

Christie was very glad Helena couldn't see her face right now, for she was stunned at the accuracy of the description. Having no answer to offer, she ran her hand in the smooth blond hair, brought it to her cheek and titled her head up to kiss her. Again, before their lips met, Helena stopped her, resting a finger on Christie's lips.

"Kissing on the lips, to me, is like saying I love you…." She searched her eyes. "Do you?" She caressed the other woman's breasts. "Is it love…?" She whispered as she massaged her breasts. "Or is it lust?" She bent a little and ran her tongue on her skin, winning a moan from the albino.

Helena pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Will our passion only burn one night…" She sucked on her neck as she undid her pants and lied on top of her. "… or are we destined to be together?" She kissed down to take a nipple in her mouth as she slipped her hand in her pants. Christie was now having a hard time keeping focus on what the blonde was saying, being a little taken with what she made her feel.

She rubbed her fingers against her clit, feeling how wet she already was. Helena grinned to herself. "Which is it? Love or lust?" As she was talking, she breathed against Christie's skin, almost driving her crazy. The blonde explored a little, searching a more sensitive spot, which she quickly hit; making the albino arch her back. She got back to kissing her neck and shoulders.

"I don't care…" Christie finally breathed. "… as long as you don't stop." She was holding the other woman close, giving small thrusts of her hips with each motion of Helena's hand. The blonde smiled and pushed two fingers inside her, moving slowly in and out. Christie's was breathing harder and harder with each thrust, the flowery smell that hung in the bathroom was now only a subtle aroma on Helena's skin. However, it still remained intoxicating to Christie as it only added to the overwhelming sensations that were driving her close to heaven. 'No man ever could do that to me.' She clung to the blonde as if she wanted to melt their bodies together.

Helena ran her other hand on Christie's forehead, whipping the sweat that was starting to appear. She kissed down her neck to her breasts, picking up pace with her fingers for each kiss she gave. She looked up at Christie who was now breathing very hard and trying her best not to moan. 'I figured she wouldn't be one to make a lot of noise.' She mused and took another look at her before closing her eyes and running her tongue on her nipples, sucking vigorously.

Helena's very long and still damp blond hair was free from her usual ponytail and cascaded over her body, covering them both like a thin bed sheet. Christie shivered, not failing to notice the silky locks caressing her skin like feathers. She clutched the blonde tighter as her eyes rolled back and she orgasmed. As the last shudders faded and her body relaxed, she loosened her grip on Helena, trying to catch her breath.

"Aren't you taking off the rest of your clothes?" The blonde nibbled softly at her ear and took her hand out of Christie's pants. "I want to you naked, too." Helena licked her fingers clean as she got off her. Christie grinned and slowly stood, swaying her hips playfully. Still very slowly, she stripped off all piece of clothing that was left. Helena's eyes traveled across the now totally naked body of the British woman and then met her violet eyes. "Mon Dieu… même dans mes rêves je n'osais pas t'imaginer aussi belle…" She breathed softly. (AN : "My God…Even in my dreams I didn't dare imagine you that beautiful.")

"I still don't begin to compare to you though." She lied back down next to Helena who was gazing fondly at her.

"You don't mean this." She scooted close to Christie.

"Of course I do." She whispered, running her hands on her. It was her first time with a woman but she did dream of it quite a few times. "To tell the truth, the first time I saw you, I was so stunned by your beauty, I froze for a few seconds." She turned Helena on her back and started touching her whole body. It seemed as if she were perfect, all the right curves in the right places and not one scar despite all her fights.

Smiling, Christie kissed down her breasts, her stomach; she opened her legs and licked the inside of her thighs. Helena whimpered a little as she was teasing her, approaching her vagina and then licking back up her leg. Quickly, she felt she had played enough with her and brought her lips to her clitoris, sucking gently. 'She tastes so damn good.' She ran her tongue all across the pink flesh getting the blonde to cry softly and hands to burry themselves in her white hair. 'God… I want to hear that again…' She sucked harder, her lust growing with each noise the blond made. The more Helena moaned, the more Christie wanted and doubled her efforts.

Going on like this, Helena arching her back and practically squirming, held one hand in Christie's hair and the other clenching her bed sheets strongly. She was getting pretty loud, unlike the albino, but Christie loved it. She loved knowing the effect she had on the other woman. Christie felt the blonde's body tense as she came. She gave a few more licks and climbed up, lying on top of her, watching her trying catch her breath.

She stayed still, stared almost in awe at Helena who even her eyes closed as she was sweating and panting still managed to look beautiful. She ran her hand on her cheek and in the blond hair. "I'm addicted." Christie whispered more to herself than to the blonde, realizing she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Helena frowned. "hum?" She wrapped her arms around Christie.

Christie noted that the pale turquoise eyes appeared a deep blue in the dark. "I don't want this to be just one night." She confessed, angry with herself that she let herself be seduced but not showing it to Helena at all. "I want to touch you, to breathe in your sent, taste you, hear you scream again…"

The blonde kissed her forehead. "You can come to me whenever you want..." She smiled.

"Oh I will…" Christie started kissing her neck again.

Helena giggled. "Already?" She held the other woman against her, pressing their bodies together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued….


End file.
